This Application is not related to any pending application filed by me.
I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of mops used in janitorial services;
The invention is more particularly in the field of jaws type retaining and clamping devices for yarn type mop heads;
The invention is even most particularly in the field of improved, quick release jaws mop head clamping devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There has been much prior art in the fields of jaws-type retaining and clamping devices for attaching yarn type mop heads to mop handles. I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,235, which in itself recites prior art in this field. I am aware of the prior art.
Extensive as the prior art in this general field has been, I am unaware of any prior art as to the quick release method and means I have invented. My invention is an elastic ball and ball retainer arrangement which is easily operable by anyone and which requires no tools, special skills, or the like.
Additionally, my invention is designed for sufficient elasticity to provide a safety cushion for preventing breakage of the clamping jaws mechanism under inadvertent undo stress.
I do not know of any prior art which teaches, nor suggests, my present quick release mop head jaws retainer.
The device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,235 is an excellent piece of equipment, works well, and was a significant advance in the type of mop head jaws utilizing an upper jaw connected to a mop handle and a lower jaw pivotally connected to the upper jaw. However, for some persons it is somewhat difficult to use due to the force required to engage the latching arrangement, and the tendency of mop material to lodge in the latching arrangement. Additionally, under certain stressing while mopping the latch can become disengaged.
I have been interested in mops and mopping for some time. One of the things I have worked on is the jaws type mop head where the two jaws pivot upon one another. The latching, or closing in position on a mop has been of prime concern. All of the devices of this nature of which I am aware have deficiencies of reliability of securing of the mop, particularly under many of the stresses of mopping which result in biased forces upon the jaws. The rigidity of the connection between the jaws causes problems, including breakage. Also, the necessity to accommodate mops of varying thickness results in less than most effective holding of the mop.
I have now solved the deficiencies of the prior devices by utilizing an elastic closure device which is easily fastened and unfastened by a single individual. The elastic closure uses a reliable ball and socket arrangement in order to insure against breakage or unintentional opening of the jaws while at the same time allowing for sufficient elasticity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a superior jaws type mop head;
It is another object of this invention to provide a jaws type mop head which has an elastic closure;
Another object of this invention is to provide a closure for a jaws type mop head which will accommodate different size mops.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the description of a preferred embodiment, which follows, in conjunction with a review of the appended drawings.